To the rescue
by somniloque
Summary: Tia, still heartbroken after Rocket's runaway, finds out her parents got arrested by Technoid what makes her even more broken. Anyway, she decides to rescue them but at first she needs someone to help her... and it turns out to be D'Jok who's not happy about it but agrees because he cares too much about her to let her go just like that. D'Jok/Tia, multi-chap.
1. Chapter One

**A/N: Well, hello there... Few days ago I came up to the idea to write some multi-chap to GF fandom and here it is... Kinda short story what takes place while Season 2, details can be found in the Chapter. The main characters are D'Jok and Tia (whoa, what a surprise, I never write about them) but the others appears too, I try to give everyone something to say. I hope you'll enjoy reading it and - as usual - leave a review aftermath, it's really important to me. ;)**

**PS This story includes swearing and may include some adult themes in the future, so I rated it T.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

"Okay, Snow Kids, we're done for today," Aarch said to his players via the holo–handset. "Clamp, let them out the holo–trainer."

"Yep," Clamp murmured – he didn't talk a lot generally – and hit some buttons on his keyboard, which was understandable only for him and occasionally Thran.

The holo–trainer disappeared and Snow Kids were again in the gym. "Oh, dude," Micro Ice said, "I though we'd never leave the pitch."

"We need to train hard if we want to win the Galactik Football Cup once again," Aarch reprimanded him. "But you're doing well and you deserve a little relax. Go to your rooms and chill out a little bit. We're seeing tomorrow at 7 a.m."

"Love it," Micro Ice grumbled but Aarch couldn't hear him.

Tia left the gym at the very end. She didn't rush, she had no reason for. Since Rocket had left the team she lived in a numbness, doing the same things every day – waking up, eating a breakfast, training, going back to bed. No going out, barely talking, mostly tears. She hated it but couldn't stop at once. _Why did Rocket leave?_ was the question she asked herself all the time. There was no need to leave, Rocket knew everyone from Snow Kids would help him to get back the possibility to play in the team. Tia blamed herself for Rocket's leave, she was sure she could have done more to make him stay, stop him somehow...

She entered the canteen where everybody was but she wasn't in a mood for eating, so she just a down next to Mei and stared at her plate. She didn't listen to her mates' talk and the truth was she didn't care about it. All she cared about was Rocket.

But was it necessary?

Rocket had left a month before and hadn't given any sign of life at all. Anybody didn't know where he was and what was he doing. Was he on Genesis or maybe came back to Akillian? No one knew but everyone was worried.

But it seemed Rocket didn't worry.

_No, I can't think like that_, Tia thought. _Rocket is disoriented and feels left but surely he cares about Snow Kids_. But the fact was Rocket left Snow Kids just before the Cup... Was it a sign of caring about the team? Tia's heart felt it was but the mind felt something else...

It wasn't the matter of Snow Kids, though. But Rocket didn't give any sign to _her_, Tia, his girlfriend, who loves Rocket and Rocket loves her back... apparently. _If Rocket really loved you, he would give you a sign, girl_, a voice appeared in her mind.

_Stop_, she thought. She didn't want to think about it now when everybody sees because she was sure she'd cry like a baby.

She raised her head and tried to join her teammates' conversation. Secretly she hoped no one had noticed her shining in tears eyes.

"Okay, so what are we doing this evening?" Micro Ice asked, looking at the team expectantly.

"Cyclops–Rykers game is tonight," Thran said. "I think we should watch it because we're gonna play against Rykers."

"Cool, I hella love idea of spending another night watching TV," Micro Ice grumbled. "No going outside, dudes?"

"I would like to go outside," Yuki said, smiling slightly. Micro Ice grinned.

"Brilliant! Let me take you for a walk, ma'am," he said gently and together they left the canteen.

"Actually, I want to go shopping..." Mei said. "D'Jok, would you–"

"No, Mei, I don't think so," D'Jok interrupted her, stood up and left the canteen. Tia raised her eyebrows, surprised by D'Jok's aggressive voice but Mei looked like everything was okay.

"What's wrong with him?" Thran said Tia's thoughts loud.

Mei shrugged. "We argued a little. Such a quiet days. Happens. But don't talk about it, let's just go and watch this game, okay?"

"Yeah, why not," Thran answered. He seemed to be not sure what he should've say. He stood up as well as Mei, Ahito and Mark. "You go with us, Tia?" he asked.

"Erm, I'm not sure," she answered. All she wanted in that moment was lying down on the bed and crying for Rocket. "Maybe next time."

"Come on, Tia, join us," Mei said. "You've been crying in your pillow for a month, don't you think it's enough?"

Tia didn't know what to answer. Mei had always said what she thought but this time Tia felt like her friend had slapped her in the face. But wasn't she right at once? "Uhm, okay..." said Tia quietly, standing up. "I'll go with you."

"Great." Mei gave her a smile and they followed Thran, Ahito and Mark to the TV room. They sat down and turned the TV on.

"We came too early," Mark said, looking at his holo–watch. "There's thirty minutes left."

"What makes us possible to watch the Arcadia News," Thran stated and switched the channel. The Arcadia News' logo showed up on the screen and its jingle played on. After the intro Callie Mystic's face appeared on the screen.

"Welcome in the evening Arcadia News," she said and started to share the news from the galaxy. "Today Obia's ambassadors, Marie and Stephen Dubois got arrested in their mansion on the Obia moon, then transported to the Technoid jail with an escort. The reason is still unknown, every asked Technoid officer keeps quiet but–"

Suddenly someone turned TV off. Everybody looked at Tia who was staring on the screen with pale face and wide–open eyes. "Oh my God," she whispered, she couldn't utter nothing more.

"Tia..." Mei started but didn't finish. She – like all Snow Kids' members – was shocked and disoriented. "I'm sure this is some terrible mistake, it's not possible _your _parents got arrested!"

Tia just shook her head without a word and stood up. "I want to be alone, don't you mind?" she asked, her voice was trembling. Nobody said anything so she left the common room and ran to hers and Mei's bedroom. She laid down on the bed and curled up, trying not to shake in a fear.

Her parents got arrested and were in the Technoid jail... but why? They were politicians, why would they got arrested? Tia often argued with her parents but in fact she loved them and was sure they were innocent. But what happened that innocent people were arrested?

There was no one to help them and Tia realised that _she_ has to get her parents out of the prison. But how come would she do it? There was no chance to make it done on her own, she was just a fragile girl, nothing more.

She started to make a plan in her mind. She needed help, yes. But whose help? Her teammates? Tia thought they would try to help her but they were as weak as she was. No, Snow Kids couldn't know a thing about her plan.

So who? _Rocket?_ But at first she would have to find him and convince him to come back. Her heart was breaking in two but she knew there was no time for looking for Rocket.

And then an idea came to her mind. Pirates! They were the best option, definitely. With their help Tia could rescue her parents before they went to prison. But at first she needed to find someone who would led her to Pirates and convince them to help her.

There was such kind a person. Very near her.

She stood up, forgetting about her sadness and broken heart. At that moment she was determinate and ready. She knew what to do, who to find. Tia didn't want to wait, she realised she had to do things quickly, there were no time to waste.

At first she had to find D'Jok.

* * *

It started to rain seconds after D'Jok entered the pub called The Slug's Eye, so he sighed, relieved and walked toward the barman's counter. The robot which was Pirates' cook was cleaning some glass. "You lookin' for someone?" the machine asked and D'Jok was sure if it had eyes it would have look at him suspiciously.

"Yeah, actually," he answered. "I'm looking for Sonny Blackbones."

"Don't be kiddin', boy."

"You stupid machine, how much times have I to tell you he's my father–"

"There's no such information in my memory," the robot said mechanically.

"Oh, go fuck yourself," D'Jok growled and went away to look for Sonny or at least Artie, Corso or Benneth but none of them was around. Finally he noticed a young man who D'Jok knew worked for Pirates. "You saw Sonny?" he asked him.

"Yeah, he's sitting in the back," the man said.

"Cool. This robot's not much helpful."

"Sometimes I wonder why Sonny didn't scrap him."

D'Jok gave him a little smile and went to the back–office. Everytime he wanted to talk to his father he needed to spend at least an hour to find him and that slowly made him pissed off. He loved his father and cared about him but sometimes he wished Sonny being somewhere around, when D'Jok wanted just to talk to him, such a father–son chat.

He open the back –office door and saw Sonny, Artie and Corso sitting by the small table and talking quietly. Not sure if he should interrupt them, D'Jok coughed slightly to make the Pirates notice him. Artie was the first one to raise his head. "Whoa, look guys who came here!" he grinned. "How're you doin', bro?"

"Great, thanks man. Hello, dad." D'Jok looked at his father, for a moment he was scared he came in the bad moment but when Sonny gave him a big smile he sighed, relieved.

"Hi, kid." Sonny walked toward him and gave him a hug. "Something happened?"

"Not really," D'Jok said. "Just wanted to talk to you."

"Great to see you," Sonny said. "Guys, could you leave us alone, please?"

"No prob, boss." Artie grinned again and left the room along with Corso who just frowned and said nothing.

"Sit down, feel free." Sonny pointed at the table. "You wanna eat something?"

"Sure, why not."

Few minutes later they both had a plate with warm food on the table. Sonny leaned to his son slightly and observed him attentively while he was eating. "So you're doing well, kiddo?"

"Yeah, everything is cool, dad. And please, don't call me kid anymore, I'm nineteen..."

"Okay, _young man_," Sonny mocked him but D'Jok only smiled. "You know, probably I'm not the best father of the galaxy but I can see something's eating you, D'Jok. You came to talk about it, huh?"

D'Jok shrugged, not sure what to say. "Kinda... it's a stupid problem, I mean... it's about Mei. I've got a feeling we've been arguing all the time recently, always about little trifles."

"I don't think it's stupid," Sonny said, "on the contrary – it means you care about you relationship if you're worried."

"Yeah but I'm not sure if she cares too." D'Jok stabbed by a fork a portion of meat on his plate.

"Your mom and I had some arguments too," Sonny said. "But we always made out because–"

Suddenly the door open and Artie ran in the room along with Benneth. They both looked like something bad has happened.

"Sorry for interrupting, boss," Artie said, "but we've just learned out that..."

"...Obia's ambassadors got arrested by Technoid," Benneth completed the sentence.

"What?" Sonny looked at them in disbelief. "How do you know?"

"They said it in the Arcadia News. No one knows why they got arrested but something is not going okay, boss..."

"Shit," Sonny swore and looked at D'Jok. "Kid, you better go home."

"Yeah," D'Jok answered. He's known Sonny for two years and he already was aware when the atmosphere goes high. He knew he had to leave now and it didn't make him angry or irritated. He understood. "See you, dad."

"Hold on, kid," Sonny said but didn't look at him anymore, focusing at information written on piece of paper brought by Artie. Some big Pirates' action was on the road and D'Jok didn't even try to fight with it. It was too late.

Coming back to the hotel, he thought about ambassadors' arresting. Why did it happen? Because of some illegal deals? Was it possible? Tia's parents seemed to be harsh and kinda haughty but doing crime things? Nah, Zaelion had the Pirates for this.

So it was strange they got arrested. They didn't worked for Technoid personally but went well with them. What happened then? Why did Tia's parents go to the jail?

As soon he thought about Tia, he felt a cold shiver through all his body. Tia! How come didn't he think about Tia?! Did she know about her parents? Of course she did, surely they talked about it everywhere – TV, newspapers, Internet... The news were released thirty minutes ago but D'Jok was sure everyone in the galaxy already knew that Obia moon's ambassadors were arrested.

_Poor Tia_, he thought. _Rocket at first, now her parents... she must be devastated_. Had anyone already cheered Tia up? D'Jok started to walk faster. Was there anyone for Tia in the hotel? So far D'Jok was the only person who supported Tia after Rocket's runaway and he actually worried about her, she was like a little sister for him. Definitely, he had to find her and make sure she's alright and safe. D'Jok might be an asshole (what everyone told him constantly) but he really cared about Tia.

He entered the hotel and went straight to his room sharing with Micro Ice. As D'Jok came in, he didn't see his best friend so he assumed Micro Ice was still outside. D'Jok put off his jacket and left the room to find Tia. The fact he didn't notice her anywhere was really making him anxious and worried more and more. He hoped Mei took care of Tia but did Mei think about it? Recently D'Jok had learnt to not trust Mei. Sometimes she did what she should have but sometimes (usually in the most important moments) she just went away. D'Jok had a feeling that this time she went away.

He reached to the common room and saw Mark, Mei (who crossed her arms on a chest and didn't look at him), Thran and Ahito sitting on the couch and watching the Arcadia News. "Hey guys," D'Jok said, "have you seen Tia?"

"Yes, she was sitting with us but then they said in the TV her parents got arrested so she left," Mark said. "She said she wanted to be alone, seemed to be pretty much upset."

"Oh, did she?" D'Jok growled and left the common room. He liked his teammates, he really did but why were they so narrow–minded? Why didn't they help Tia when she needed it so much?

D'Jok didn't exactly know why he got so emotional about Tia. He helped her to deal with a pain after Rocket's runaway and she was his friend, recently very close friend, almost like a sister... They spend much time together and D'Jok liked her more and more and was really happy when she smiled after all the pain she went through. Was it something bad he cared about her, wanted to see her happy, smiling? Was it something bad he was the only one person who helped her when her heart was broken in two? Nobody supported her, nobody cheered her up, nobody but D'Jok – who was called the biggest jerk around all the time. He knew there's some truth in it – sometimes he behaves like a big selfish twat – but he didn't want Tia to think about him like that.

"D'Jok!" he heard suddenly somewhere behind them and turned around. He saw Tia running to him and D'Jok sighed, relieved. Tia's face was pale, her eyes were red of crying but D'Jok was very relieved he saw her safe and sound. "I've been looking for you, D'Jok," Tia said, she seemed to be pretty desperate.

"So have I, kid." D'Jok gave her a smile although didn't planned it. Tia smiled back what makes her face looking illuminated. "I heard about your parents. How're you feeling?"

"I need to rescue them, D'Jok." Tia grabbed his hoodie and came closer. "And I beg you, help me."

D'Jok raised his eyebrows, surprised and shocked at once. "What're you talking about? What you wanna do?"

"I don't know exactly but I know I have to do something, _anything_... I can't just stand here and look at my parents being wrongfully sent to a prison, you understand? Please, D'Jok, you're the only one person who's able to help me."

"W–what do you mean? How the hell can I help you?"

"You're Sonny Blackbones' son, every Pirate in the galaxy will do whatever you want." A light of hope appeared in Tia's eyes.

D'Jok frowned. "I wish it looked like it. In fact I don't have much to say if it's about Pirates' actions–"

"But still more than average man does!" Tia almost yelled, she was getting more and more desperate. "I know it's crazy but I _must_ do it, you get it? How about you? Would you just sit down here and do nothing if _your_ dad got arrested by Technoid?"

"It's not the same thing, Tia..."

"Yes, it _is_!" Tears appeared in her eyes and D'Jok suddenly felt very uncomfortable. "I beg you, D'Jok, help me!"

"You're crazy, kiddie." D'Jok sighed, resigned. "Okay, come with me. Surprisingly I know where my father is right now what doesn't happen very often."

Tia just gave him a little smile and followed him.


	2. Chapter Two

**A/N: Hello again and thanks for your feedback, it was great. Here comes the Chapter Two, a little bit longer than the previous one. I hope you'll like it. And of course, let me know what do you think about it. :)**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

It was still raining on Genesis when D'Jok and Tia were pacing the streets to get to The Slug's Eye so they walked quickly – to be honest, D'Jok was walking and Tia was following him, trotting. But she didn't tell him to stop, she didn't care how much she'd get tired, she cared only about bring her parents home.

Suddenly D'Jok stopped. Tia was so thoughtful that she fell on him. "Sorry," she murmured, stepping aside.

"We have to state few things before we come in," D'Jok said, looking at her. His face was serious and Tia felt her heart started to beat faster. "The first one, I let you ask my father for a help but I can't guarantee you he would say yes."

"Of course," Tia said, nodding.

"The second one, if he say yes for some reason, you need to know it'll be very dangerous and risky, my father probably will tell you it like two hundred times. But, seriously, Tia... breaking in Technoid jail is really hazardous thing."

"I understand it, D'Jok," she provided. "But I have no choice, I have to take this risk–"

"The third one," D'Jok interrupted her, suddenly looking kinda angry, what surprised Tia, "we're playing the match against Rykers in two days. For this time I'll cover your back if Aarch would ask but I really would like you to come back for a game."

"You won't go with me?" Tia looked disappointed.

D'Jok raised his eyebrows. "No, Tia, why should I? I'm the captain, I can't leave my team right before the match," he said and Tia felt he made an allusion towards Rocket. "And I really don't want you to leave too but I'm trying to understand why you're doing it."

"Thanks," she said, feeling quite uncomfortable. "I really appreciate it."

"Uhm, okay." D'Jok didn't look at her, he seemed to be embarassed and Tia couldn't restrain herself for a little smile. She appreciated D'Jok's work in fact and found it cute he felt embarrased in that moment. "Let's come in, we're gonna be totally wet."

"I guess we already are," Tia said and they entered The Slug's Eye.

They both were surprised of what they saw inside. Every person (all of them were one of the Pirates), even the rude robot, gathered around the TV and watched the Arcadia News – it seemed that ambassadors' arrest was breaking news. They were so absorbed that they didn't even notice D'Jok and Tia's coming in, even Sonny. D'Jok heard Tia sighing when her parents' faces appeared on the screen with the _AMBASSADORS UNDER ARREST_ caption. He hoped she wouldn't start to cry, he felt extremely uncomfortable in front of crying woman.

"Uhm, hello?" D'Jok asked cautiously. Everybody was so absorbed that only Sonny turned around. The leader of Pirates raised his eyebrows in an amaze, seeing his son again and Tia. "Dad, can we talk? Like, you know, private?" D'Jok look meaningfully at all the Pirates.

Sonny said nothing but stood up and led D'Jok and Tia to the back–office. He looked like he knew why they had came there and was resigned because of it. They followed him with mixed emotions – D'Jok a little bit irritated and worried, Tia determined and ready for an action.

Sonny locked the door when D'Jok and Tia entered the back–office. "Good to see you, Tia," Sonny said. "Sorry to hear about your parents."

"Thank you, Mr. Blackbones," Tia answered. "Then I hope you understand why I have to rescue my parents from a prison. I know them and I'm sure they didn't do anything bad. Yes, they're frigid and currish sometimes but they're the most honest people I've ever met! They love their job and never would do something illegal. Never!" She clenched her hands into fists.

"I understand it, Tia," Sonny looked at her, his face stayed straight. He glanced at D'Jok but the boy didn't do anything, just waited. "But why are you telling me it?"

"Because I want you to help me, sir. You and the Pirates. Only you can help me to rescue my parents, nobody else." Tia looked at him. Her eyes were shining and her lips were pursed. "Would you help me, sir?" she begged, still looking at him.

Sonny didn't answer for a moment. He glanced at D'Jok. "You told her to ask me for a help?"

"No, dad," D'Jok provided immediately. "I don't want Tia to go anywhere," he confessed and Tia felt something warm in her heart.

Sonny still didn't look at the girl. "So why did you bring her to me?"

"Because I know there are more important things than football," the boy said firmly and calmly at once.

"Yes, there are," Sonny agreed. He was moved by D'Jok's words but didn't show it. He looked back at Tia, who was still waiting for some answer. "You want me to do something very, very risky, Tia."

The girl glanced at D'Jok who shrugged like he wanted to say 'I told you'. "I know, Mr. Blackbones," she said, "but I think we both agree my parents are not guilty and if Technoid send them to prison... you know, what will happen then, sir. I don't even know what they are accused of but I can't let Technoid to sentence them because I know they'll never leave the prison then! They may be tortured in this moment and I'm the only person who can help them." Tears appeared in her eyes.

"I understand, Tia, and I feel really sorry for you but you have to get that I'm the most wanted man in the Zaelion galaxy. If I even come close to the Technoid jail I will immediately put under arrest."

"Tia..." D'Jok started, wanting her to stop asking Sonny for help. He couldn't let his father to be arrested because he knew Sonny couldn't have stay alive then. "Tia, please, come back with me. It's too risky."

"Additionally, Technoid accused me of the Shadow Archipelago catastrophe so I can't help you. I'm sorry, Tia," Sonny added.

Tia wiped out tears from her eyes. "If you helped me... I could ask my parents to help you get acquitted."

Sonny and D'Jok looked at each other, surprised.

"You could?" the older Blackbones asked.

"Yes," Tia answered. "That wouldn't be any problem for my parents' influence... if they were free," she sobbed.

"That changes some things..." Sonny murmured. "I have to talk about it with my Pirates and I send you a response, okay?"

"There's no time for it!" Tia yelled. "We have to take an action immediately! We don't even know if my parents are still alive!"

"I'm sure they're still alive," Sonny said.

Tia open her mouth to answer but D'Jok cut her off. "Well, I'm pretty sure you two will get along. If you don't mind I'll come back to the hotel now because I have to wake up early tomorrow."

"Okay, D'Jok," Tia agreed. "Thank you for the help."

D'Jok just shrugged his arms modestly and was about to come out when terrifying, frightening and incredibly loud alarm started to ring in the whole pub. Everyone stood up, Tia covered her ears with hands and closed eyes and D'Jok felt like his eardrums were being teared, he expected the blood wiping out his ears.

The alarm howled for about ten seconds and then immediately stop. D'Jok still heard the noise in his mind. "Whoa, what was that–"

"On the Black Manta, right now!" Sonny yelled, pulling D'Jok outside. The boy grabbed Tia's hand in the last moment and push her behind him.

"But what is going–"

"Technoid alarm, Technoid alarm," they heard mechanical voice everywhere. "Technoid is on the road. Everyone be hidden in two minutes."

"Faster!" Sonny gasped, still jerking D'Jok who was grabbing Tia. They ran out of The Slug's Eye and rushed along the small, dingy street where the Black Manta was located. About fifteen Pirates followed them when Sonny literally threw D'Jok and Tia on the board.

"Everyone hurry up!" Corso yelled, hustling every Pirate. "Technoid will be here in two minutes!"

D'Jok and Tia were so shocked and disoriented that they only stood aside and watched Pirates running on the board and then Corso closing the gang–board. "We're ready to go!" he cried and went to the cockpit. Few seconds later the Black Manta flew up above the buildings. The Pirates, panting a little bit, left D'Jok and Tia alone to do their job... like nothing just happened.

"What the fuck was that?!" D'Jok uttered finally, still holding trembling Tia in his arms and looking at his father expectantly and angrily.

"An emergency situation," Sonny said.

"_Emergency?!_" D'Jok seemed to be rage. "I want to go back to the hotel! I have a training session which I can't skip!"

"Sorry kid but it seems it's impossible right now. We're leaving Genesis 'cause it's too much Technoid over here."

"You gotta be kidding!"

"Okay, D'Jok, I understand you're angry." Sonny put his hands on D'Jok's arms. "I think until tomorrow everything will be alright again and we drive you back to the hotel, okay? If be needed, I'll explain Aarch everything. Don't worry."

D'Jok crossed his arms on the chest. He was the captain, he couldn't skip a training session... Aarch would be mad if both Tia and D'Jok missed it. Why didn't Sonny understand it? D'Jok observed his father walking to the cockpit.

"I'll talk to Corso about your parents, Tia," he said to the girl who nodded and left the room.

D'Jok sat down on the floor, Tia followed him. She was getting better and looked at the boy, uncertain what would he do right now. Tia knew D'Jok felt bad because of missed training session and she wanted to comfort him somehow. "Sorry," she said quietly. "If not me it wouldn't have happened."

"Mhm, okay." That was the only what D'Jok said. He wasn't looking at her, still seemed to be angry and offended.

"D'Jok," tried Tia once again, "you know it was necessary. If you stayed there, you would get in trouble. Your dad cares about you, he's worried. He would never let anyone hurt you."

"I get it, Tia," D'Jok said but still didn't look at her what made Tia feel uncomfortable.

"I'm aware you feel bad about training session but I'm sure Aarch won't be angry when he learns out what happened. It's only one training."

"Yeah, sure," D'Jok murmured, jerking his shoelaces. "No difference if I'm there or I'm not. No one cares."

"That's not true! Everyone cares! I do, the Snow Kids do... Mei does."

Hearing his girlfriend's name, D'Jok frowned. Tia knew they'd had and argument recently – Mei told her – and wasn't sure how D'Jok would react but he just shrugged.

"I don't think Mei cares about something more than clothes," he said.

Tia suddenly felt sorry for him. Was there anybody who really understood him? She put her hand on his shoulder gently. "You know it's a lie. Mei cares about you. She loves you."

"..._yeah, yeah, yeah_*****," D'Jok chanted and Tia giggled. She sighed, relieved when she saw a little smile on D'Jok's face.

* * *

Micro Ice spent an amazing and charming evening with Yuki in the little, adorable cafeteria called The Seven Hearts. They were talking and drinking coffee and tea in tiny cups which Yuki found cute and Micro Ice found stupid. But they made Yuki smile so he was smiling too. After leaving The Seven Hearts they went to the Genesis Forest and walked around, observing big, colourful birds. Micro Ice thought it was incredibly boring but said nothing knowing he had to keep smiling if he wanted Yuki fancying him.

They entered the hotel few minutes after 11 p.m. The hall was empty so they walked toward the common room directly, hoping to find some of their teammates to talk.

"Where are they?" Yuki asked as they came in the common room and found nobody there. "Everybody went out?"

"No, Thran, Mark, Tia, D'Jok and Mei were about watching Rykers–Wambas game," Micro Ice responded. "Guess they're in the bedrooms."

"Probably," Yuki said. "Don't you mind I'll go to mine? I want to take a shower and go to sleep, the training session is early."

"Yeah, no prob." Micro Ice smiled to her. "Have a good night, Yuki."

"You too, Micro Ice." Surprisingly Yuki stood up her toes and kissed Micro Ice in the cheek. The boy felt the place touched by Yuki's lips was burning. Yuki gave him a little sly smile and walked away to her bedroom.

_That was the best evening in my life_, satisfied Micro Ice thought as he walked to his bedroom. He couldn't wait to share the news with D'Jok but... when he entered the room, D'Jok wasn't there, only Mark lying on the bed and reading the newspaper. _Where is he?_, Micro Ice thought.

"Have you seen Ginger?" he asked.

Mark shrugged. "Nah, haven't seen him since I watched the match."

"What was the result?"

"2 –1 for Rykers." Mark said, still reading the newspaper. "I haven't seen Tia too, to be honest," he added after a while what made Micro Ice intrigued.

"Haven't you?" he asked. "You think they could go out together?"

"I don't know... don't care really." Mark shrugged once again. "They're both adult, right? I don't have to control them all the time."

"Yeah, you don't..." Micro Ice muttered, thoughtful. Mark might be right but Micro Ice felt that something was going on. He couldn't explain it really, it was just a feeling. Micro Ice knew D'Jok for sixteen years and always knew when something bad was happening. D'Jok laughed at him because of it and said they're not twins but Micro Ice knew D'Jok felt the same way.

And now Micro Ice felt something bad happened but didn't say it loud. That wasn't the first time when D'Jok came back to the hotel late at night. But Aarch ordered a training session at 7 a.m. and Micro Ice knew D'Jok would rather burn alive than miss one. _Calm down, M_–_Ice_, he thought. _D'Jok had an argument with Mei, maybe he's just hyper and needs to relieve._ He decided to stay calm until tomorrow, so he took a shower and lied down on the bed. He turned on the TV but couldn't focus on any channel.

"May you turn the TV off?" Mark asked in a certain moment. "I want to go to sleep."

"Okay. There's nothing interesting anyway," Micro Ice said and turned off the TV. "Today you're turning off the lights," he commanded while covering himself with a blanket.

"Ugh," Mark moaned and stood up. He was walking to the light switch when suddenly someone knocked on the door. Mark open and let Mei in. She was in her PJ's and looked quite anxious.

"Have you guys seen Tia?" she asked. Boys shook their heads. "It's almost 12 p.m. and she still didn't come back. She's never outside the hotel after 10 p.m. I'm worried, boys." In fact, she was pale and hugging herself, nervous.

"D'Jok didn't come back too," Mark said.

"He didn't?" Mei seemed to get even more anxious.

"Don't worry Mei," Micro Ice cheered her up. The girl looked at him. "D'Jok likes to stay in the town in the night, you know it. Tia's surely with him. Maybe they're having fun and forgot about the time." He winced – it didn't sound good. Mei probably thought so because she frowned. "I didn't mean _that_, Mei," the boy quickly corrected himself. "I just mean Tia's been kinda upset recently and D'Jok surely wanted to comfort her." _M_–_Ice, don't go deeper in this shit_, he heard a firm, rough voice in his mind.

"Mhm, yeah, probably," Mei agreed but she didn't looked to be convinced. "I'll better go to my bedroom, maybe they'll come back soon."

"Sure thing." Micro Ice gave her a comforting smile and Mei left.

Mark looked at his roommate suspiciously. "At first you seemed worried about D'Jok and now you're cheering Mei up?"

"I just don't want her to be anxious," Micro Ice murmured. "We don't need it."

"Not my bussiness," Mark stated and went back to the bed. "Good night, Shortie."

"Good night, buddy," Micro Ice whispered and lied on his back. He knew he wouldn't fall asleep until D'Jok came back.

* * *

"Where you think we are?" Tia asked, looking through the window at the galaxy in front of them.

"Look over here, it's Xzion planet." D'Jok pointed at it. Tia didn't ask, keeping looking on the stars. She looked thoughtful. "What are you thinking about?" the boy asked softly. Dreamy Tia looked so beautiful... But he would never say it out loud.

The girl took a deep breath. "I wonder if your father manage to convince the Pirates to help me," she confessed.

"You're really worried about your parents," D'Jok noticed, kind of surprised but impressed at once.

"Of course I do," said Tia, her voice was quiet and soft what made this conversation sound really private and even intimate. "We may argue but they're still my parents, they have nobody but me. You understand it, right? You care about your father?"

"I love my dad, he's everything to me," D'Jok confessed, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable. He never talked about his feelings but telling it to Tia... it wasn't weird. It was natural, like they spend long hours talking about what did they feel.

Tia gave him a warm smile but said nothing. D'Jok felt his cheeks were burning and his heart started to beat harder.

Suddenly the cockpit door open and they saw Sonny. He looked serious. Tia stood up, anxious, waiting for the news. "Okay, Tia," Sonny said, "we decided we'll help you rescue your parents."

"Really?" The girl grinned. "That's awesome, thank you–"

"You need to know," Blackbones interrupted her, "it'll be very dangerous action. Breaking in Technoid jail... if we don't success, every Pirate who's on this ship will be arrested. I hope you understand it."

"I do," Tia provided firmly.

"Cool then," D'Jok said. "Can you take me to the hotel, dad?"

Sonny did a gesture between frowning and wincing. "I'm afraid I can't, D'Jok," he said, his voice was groom. "You'll go with us."

"_What?!_"

"We can't go back to Genesis, not now," Sonny explained. "Technoid is searching all around the planet to find us and we just can't appear there, you get it? I know you have the training session tomorrow morning but I'm sure Aarch will understand it."

"We're playing the match in two days!" D'Jok was shocked and mad at once what was predicted by Sonny who tried to calm his son down.

"I know. You'll be on time, I promise. Tomorrow we'll help Tia and in the night we'll come back to Genesis and you two will play a match."

"So you want me to take part in breaking into Technoid's prison?!"

"No, of course you're not going anywhere, do you think I would let it happen?" Sonny looked at his son carefully. "You and Tia will stay on the Black Manta and we'll do our job."

"Excuse me?" Tia asked quietly, surprised. "What do you mean?"

"Exactly this same what you heard. You'll stay on the board with D'Jok, you'll be safe. We'll rescue the ambassadors, come back here and fly to Genesis. That's that!" he said when both D'Jok and Tia were opening their mouth to disagree. "We won't change our mind. You're only kids and I can't let something bad to you happen."

Then he came out, leaving D'Jok and Tia wordless.

* * *

*** _She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah_ is a part of The Beatles' song _She loves you_. I know it may be strange that GF characters know The Beatles but they're so cool I'm sure even in the Zaelion galaxy people know their music. ;)**


	3. Chapter Three

**A/N: Aloha everyone! Thank you guys for all the feedback I got for you, that was purely amazing. I hope you'll like this Chapter as well. :)**

**And don't forget - reviews make me happy even more than pizza! (But if you want to give me some pizza instead of review, I won't be mad.)**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

"WHERE ARE THEY?!" Aarch roared furiously the next day at 7 a.m. when he saw D'Jok and Tia were missing.

Micro Ice and Mei exchanged quick, meaningful looks. They both thought the same – if D'Jok nor Tia come back at night, something bad happened to them, some accident.

"Coach," Micro Ice uttered. "Both D'Jok and Tia left yesterday evening and didn't come back for a night. We – Mei and I – are afraid that something... something happened. Something bad."

"What do you mean?" Aarch frowned.

Micro Ice shrugged but still looked worried. "Nothing specific, actually. It's just... a feeling. I don't think they're not here because they want to... if you know what I mean."

"But what happened?" Aarch asked. "If they had an accident, police department would call me immediately, I'm the one responsible for them."

Suddenly Thran stepped out the row and crossed his arms. He frowned, thoughtful. "I have an idea..." he said. "Tia's parents were arrested, right? If I was in her shoes, I'd want to help them. But Tia probably realised she couldn't rescue them on her own, so she started to looking for companions. And who's the best people to break in Technoid's prison?" He looked at the Snow Kids expectantly, like a teacher in a school.

"The Pirates?" Mark answered, looking doubtful.

"Of course," Thran praised him. "And, if you don't remember, our nervous and redhead friend happens to be a son of Pirates' leader. Tia also knew it, so I assume she went straight to him and ask for a help. And if they don't here today, we should posit that D'Jok said yes. That's all." Thran shrugged.

Snow Kids were looking at him, amazed, for a long while.

"Thran, have you ever thought of being a detective?" Micro Ice asked.

"Well, yes, actually. At some point of my life–"

"Wait," Mei interrupted him. "So we stated Tia and D'Jok went with Pirates to Technoid's jail and we have to be okay with that?"

"There's nothing we can do," Yuki answered her.

"But... why they just left and told us nothing? They should leave some message or something like that!"

"Mei, we're not even sure if they're together," Thran said. "I may be wrong."

"Mei's right," Aarch said and everyone looked at him again. "Nor D'Jok and Tia shouldn't have disappear just like that. We have a match tomorrow! Micro Ice and Mei, call them both as often as you are able to. At some point some of them is going to answer. We can't play against Rykers without them!"

"Sure thing, coach," Mei and Micro Ice murmured but they both still seemed to be worried and anxious.

* * *

"We're getting close to Technoid's prison," said Corso to Sonny quietly. The leader of the Pirates nodded in a focus.

"Good. Everything's ready?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Okay then. Go to the cockpit."

"We're on place?" D'Jok, who's sitting next to him, whispered. Tia was napping with head leaned on D'Jok's arm and the boy stated he didn't mind at all. On the contrary – feeling her calm, regular breath on his neck was very nice.

"Yeah," Sonny answered. "We're gonna land near to the building and turn on the invisibility mode to make you safe."

"Dad, why not–"

"No, D'Jok," Sonny cut him off. "We talked about it. You and Tia stay on the board. No excuses."

"Okay," D'Jok murmured, disappointed. He was also nervous about his dad because he was aware how much risky the action was. D'Jok didn't want see his father arrested because he knew Sonny wouldn't leave the jail never – or at least not alive.

Sonny, seeing his son anxious, gave him a little smile. "Don't worry. Everything's gonna be alright, kid."

"I thought I told you to not call me 'kid' anymore," the boy grumbled but smiled at once. "I just hope you'll do your job quickly. I really want to be back on the match."

"Sonny, we need to go," Corso said suddenly. The Pirates' leader nodded.

"Hold on, D'Jok. Take care of Tia," he said and left along with Corso. D'Jok wanted to stop him somehow, make something to make him stay. Although Sonny's words, he was still worried about him, didn't trust him. He didn't want to take part in breaking in Technoid's prison, to be honest, but sitting there, on the board, and doing nothing while dad was fighting with Technoid... that was even worse.

Tia moved nervously and waked up. She open her eyes and look directly at D'Jok who for a moment forgot his name – Tia's eyes were so... beautiful, he wasn't able to find another word. Big and fair–green, so soft, with long lashes...

"Hi," he whispered because that was the only thing he could utter. He stopped looking at Tia and start staring at the wall blanky. _An awkward idiot_, he heard mocking voice in his mind. "You cool, kid?"

"Where are we?" Tia asked, stepping aside from D'Jok. After thinking of her eyes, that was a relieve for him.

"Technoid's jail," D'Jok murmured.

"Oh!" Tia covered her mouth with hand. "The Pirates... they're rescuing my parents now, right?"

"I guess so."

Suddenly Tia stood up. She crossed her arms on the chest and frowned. She seemed to be very determinate. "I'm going there," she declared, then she turned around and walked toward the exit.

"What?!" D'Jok uttered, being in shock. He also stood up and ran to Tia. He grabbed her arm, making her stop. "Are you fucking crazy?! You can't go there, my father told us to stay on the Black Manta!"

"But they are my _parents_, D'Jok! I can't just sit here like nothing happened and wait for the Pirates to come back. I _must_ help them!"

"And what you're gonna do?!" D'Jok's voice became more agressive, the boy was irritated. He promised Sonny to take care of Tia but she was so annoying, so illogical... "You think you can fight against Technoid? Who the hell you think you are, huh? A fucking superhero?"

Tia looked at him, surprised and amazed by his behaviour. She knew D'Jok was nervous but never supposed he would be _so_ nervous towards her. She didn't really get that. She _had to_ rescue her parents, she had no choice! They were too important to let her sit down and wait what would happen. "D'Jok, you don't under–"

"Of course I understand!" he interrupted her. "I know you're parents are important for you but Tia, why you just don't think for a moment?! You _can't_ go there and fight because you'll die, you get it? You've already imperiled my father on danger, don't do it to yourself!"

Tia open her eyes wider. She didn't expect D'Jok to be angry on her due she asked Pirates for a help. He led her to them, took part in it! So why was he so mad at her?

But then she understood. D'Jok was worried about his father, that's all. Sonny was everything D'Jok had and vice versa. Of course he wasn't okay with the fact his dad is going to fight against Technoid! Tia suddenly felt very, very guilty. It all was her fault! She constantly hurt people, not even being aware of it. Rocket at first, now D'Jok – all because of her imprudence. She felt burning tears in her eyes and blinked few times to stop them but she couldn't resist, tears started to stream down her face. _It all was her fault._

D'Jok, seeing Tia crying, raised his eyebrows. "Hey, don't cry," he said softly, forgetting at being mad at her. Why did it happen? Why women's tears were making men being so gentle? _The biggest mystery of the mankind_, he thought ironically. "Sorry if I was too rough."

"_I am_ sorry, D'Jok," Tia said, letting the boy wipe out tears of her cheeks. "I should have think about it before I even asked your dad for a help. But he said yes, so I didn't wonder how risky it is. All I cared about was my parents," she sobbed. "I will never forgive myself if something happen to your dad or anyone else... I am so stupid!" She cried, sat down back and covered her face with hands, sobbing. Her body was trembling what made D'Jok feel guilty for some unknown reason. And incredibly awkward.

"You're not stupid," he said softly, feeling he had to comfort Tia somehow. "Everyone will be alright, you hear me? Nothing bad will happen."

"B–but... you've j–just said that it's r –risky," stammered Tia.

D'Jok sighed, feeling extremely uncomfortable. What was the matter with that girl? She made him feel worried, mad and embarrassed in just five minutes! "Due the fact we're both worried about our parents, I'll go outside and check what's going on, okay?"

Tia put out hands on her face and looked at him with wide–open eyes, still shining because of tears. "What? You're not going outside, your dad told you to do so! You didn't let me go there and now you want to?"

"You wanted to go straight into the prison, I'll just go outside, take a look and come back. Nothing risky."

Tia frowned. "I w–won't let you go!"

"Come on, kiddie," D'Jok gave her a comforting smile, "I just want to figure out what's going on. I'm not going to run into the jail like the Pirates. Stay here, okay? I'll be back in five minutes, you'll see."

Tia didn't move, only looking at D'Jok while he was leaving the Black Manta. She felt it wasn't a good idea but didn't do anything to stop D'Jok, though. She was still trembling and feeling terrible, wished it all was ended right then – the fight Pirates vs Technoid, her parents in the prison, D'Jok outside the Black Manta.

What surprised her, she was authentically worried about D'Jok. She never thought it would happen, they'd never been very close, just teammates. But last weeks were different, something changed – Rocket left and D'Jok unexpectedly turned out to be the person who comforted and cheered her up. Not Mei, who was her roommate and friend, not even Keira and Norata, but D'Jok – selfish, bossy, impetuous D'Jok. But at once he cared about her and always asked if she was okay, he was helping her to bring Rocket back and even called her 'kiddie', what she found kind of cute. Tia started to like him more and more and they became very close last weeks, they spend almost all free time together or with the team, what Tia wouldn't be able to without him. He made her stop crying in the pillow for Rocket all the time and start smiling sometimes.

But the question was – why was he doing that? D'Jok had a girlfriend but Tia noticed that recently they'd been arguing almost every day and he spent more time with Tia than with Mei. Tia never asked what was going on, she didn't want to be nosy but she saw they were in such a crisis in their relationship. Tia only hoped it wasn't because of her, she would never be okay with herself if D'Jok and Mei broke up due Tia. She would have feel guilty forever.

Meanwhile, D'Jok left the Black Manta and stood on the small square in the back of Technoid's jail, where the ship had landed. He looked at the building and saw Pirates fighting against the prison of Technoid's guardian robots. Nobody noticed him but he noticed Sonny among the Pirates and felt his stomach squeezing. His father shot few times and the last robot fell down, busted. The Pirates ran into the jail.

_It seems everything is okay so far_, he thought but decided to walk around the Black Manta to make sure. No one was around so he felt safe.

Suddenly he heard a loud yell of pain and immediately bristed up. All jail's guardians were robots and only a human could scream that way. To make things worse, D'Jok recognised that voice.

_Sonny_.

Without thinking, he ran straight into the prison.

* * *

Micro Ice spent all morning on calling D'Jok constantly but he gave up after the 50th unanswered call. Micro Ice was already sure Thran's theory was true and D'Jok flew with the Pirates to rescue Tia's parents. But _why_?

He wanted to take a walk and think over all this matter but immediately he remembered about his ultra–hyper–fans who would run up to him and beg for a photo or an autograph. Micro Ice really loved his fans but didn't want to face it right then. He wanted to be alone. _What a paradox_, he thought. He never was willing to staying alone, to be honest – he was afraid of being lonely. But at that moment he didn't want to talk to anybody, even Yuki.

He come out of his bedroom, leaving Mark chatting via holo–phone with some chick he met few days earlier in the club, and walked through the hallway, thinking about a good place to hide. Eventually he decided to go to the janitor's room, he knew anybody would find him there.

He entered the room and, surprisingly, saw Mei sitting in the corner on the turned upside down bucket between bunch of broomsticks. She was curled up, her face was hidden behind the curtain of hairs. Mei was trembling and Micro Ice found out she was crying. "Uhm, Mei?" he asked as softly as he was able to.

The girl straightened up and looked at him unwillingly. Her make–up was blurred and eyes was red and swollen. Seeing Micro Ice, she tried to cover her face with hands but it was too late. Resigned, she looked at him again. "Oh, hi, Micro Ice," she said like everything was okay. "I thought nobody would find me here, to be honest."

"If I wasn't looking for a place to hide, I wouldn't find you too," Micro Ice said. He grabbed another turned upside down bucket, pull it near to Mei and sat down on it. "Are you okay, Mei?" he asked gently.

The girl gave him a nervous smile and brushed her hair with fingers. "Oh, you mean my appearance? Yeah, I don't look good today–"

"No, Mei," Micro Ice cut her off, observing her carefully. "I mean _you_. If you hide in the janitor's room and cry, something is not going on, huh?"

Mei sighed and sobbed few times. "It's not a big deal, M–Ice," she said. "Nothing what should worry you. I just had to come here and cry away all my problems but I feel better now, really." She gave him another nervous smile.

"It is about D'Jok, isn't it?" guessed Micro Ice. Seeing Mei frowning and new tears in her eyes, he made sure. "You've been arguing recently pretty much, haven't you?"

"Yes, we have," Mei confessed, wiping out tears of her cheeks. "I just would like to spend more time with him," she added after a while. Micro Ice said nothing. He knew well keeping quiet was the best option right then. "All he cares about is football, teams and matches. And Tia." She winced. "He spends with her almost every minute, more time than with me and _I _am his girlfriend! And now they both disappeared and no one knows what are they doing together..." she moaned and started to cry again.

Micro Ice grabbed her arm gently. "I feel sorry for you, Mei, but try to understand D'Jok. He's really affected by being a captain, he wants to show everyone he's better than Rocket. And, you know, this destiny thing." He rolled his eyes, hoping it would make Mei smile but she didn't react. Micro Ice continued, "And about Tia... don't be kidding, Mei. D'Jok loves you like a damn, there's no option he would _ever_ look at another girl. Not, if he has such a beautiful and lovely girl like you by his side."

A compliment made Mei calm down a little. She looked at Micro Ice again, seemed to be convinced a little bit. "You say it just because you're his best friend."

"Yes, I'm his best friend and thus I know him the best. And I promise you Mei, D'Jok spends time with Tia only because he wants to comfort her after Rocket's left. He feels obliged as a captain."

"Y–you think so?" Mei stammered, still not sure.

Micro Ice nodded. "Of course. I know D'Jok like nobody else."

"Thanks, M–Ice." Mei gave him a little smile. "You're a good friend. And I see you spent a great evening with Yuki yesterday, didn't you?" she asked, coming back to normal state, giving him a sly smile.

Micro Ice just blushed what was – of course – noticed by Mei.


	4. Chapter Four

**A/N: Writing this Chapter took me some time because I've been very busy recently - I'm starting my university at Friday and I had to get all stuff done, meh. :/ And, to make things worse, I got the writer's block, you know - this feeling when you only stare at the text and can't write a single word. But I managed to broke it and that's what happened then - Chapter Four. :)**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

He was running.

Air was whizzing in his ears, all he was seeing turned into blurred tunnel of colours. His heart was pounding, he was feeling cold shivers on all body. His arms and legs worked perfectly together, already used to physical effort – after all, he was a footballer, a sportsman, an athlete. He knew how to run fast.

He had never run so fast before.

And there was only one word in his mind – _Sonny_.

He was angry at Tia for thinking so illogical, he didn't let her do the thing he was doing in that moment. He didn't understand her, her willing to rescue parents no matter what – until he heard Sonny screaming in pain.

Nothing else was important. He felt it wasn't smart to run into the battle without any gun but he didn't care. He had to find Sonny and lead him to some safe place. Nothing more. He didn't want to fight against Technoid robots, he wasn't stupid. He just wanted to help Sonny. No, he didn't _wanted_ – he _had to _do it. No choice.

He ran into the building. He looked around and realised he was in the hall but there was nobody else. He could only hear sounds of fight somewhere above him, probably on the first floor.

_What now?_

He realised it would be better to stay hidden but at once get to the first floor. He walked to the stairs, looking around carefully, being full prepared to run away.

"Sonny, no!" he heard suddenly, it was Artie's voice.

_Fuck the rationality_, D'Jok thought and ran to the stairs. When he got to the first floor, he saw Pirates fighting against Technoid robots and – what was the most important – Sonny lying down on the ground, unconcious and Artie leaning down on him, holding him in arms.

And blood. Blood everywhere.

D'Jok felt he was about falling down and puking but he managed to resist. He hid behind a wall and observed the fight. Benneth shot down one of the Technoid robots and it fell down, broken. It was a perfect opportunity for D'Jok.

He ran up to the robot and open a flap in its arm. There was the thing he was looking for – small card what opened every prison cell. He took it out and hid in the pocket.

"D'Jok?!" he suddenly heard Corso's voice above him. "What the hell you're doing here?!"

"Watch out!" D'Jok yelled and knocked Corso down because a second earlier he noticed a robot shooting at the Pirate. "Sonny... I need to take Sonny away from here." He looked at his father.

"He's gonna be okay," Corso said and shot few times to the robots. "You got the card?"

"Yeah," D'Jok answered, still looking at Sonny, worried.

"Ambassadors are in the cell number 394, got it? Three–nine–four. Go for them, we have such a mess over here. And don't worry about Sonny, kid, he's gonna be okay, you hear me?" Corso grabbed his arm. "Run!"

D'Jok nodded and ran upstairs to find the cell number 394. Although Corso's words, he was still anxious and worried about Sonny. He trusted Corso but still... There was a feeling, bad feeling. Why Pirates just left Sonny alone when he got shot? They should have hid him somewhere, help him, give some first aid if needed... But, on the other hand, Corso knew what was he doing, right? He cared about Sonny, he wouldn't have let something bad happen to him... right?

_Find the ambassadors._

He ran on the second floor. There was a huge hallway with prison cells on every side. Prisoners, seeing him, stood up and observed him expectantly, like he believed he had come to rescue them. D'Jok started running and looking around. _394, three_–_nine_–_four_... There was number 265 on the left side and number 266 on the right side. He started to run faster, there were no time to waste.

Suddenly, when he saw the cell number 334, he felt a terrible pain in a back and fell down in the darkness.

* * *

Five minutes.

_He said he'd be back in five minutes. He'll come here in every second._

Ten minutes.

_Maybe he wanted to check is everything okay very precisely. He's a perfectionist, nothing surprising. He always wants everything to be perfect. It's only five minutes being late, not so much. There's no reason to worry._

Fifteen minutes.

_Something happened, something is not okay. Should I go outside and check it? No, he said I have to stay here no matter what. But... it's fifteen minutes. I don't know what to do. Okay, don't panic. He'll be back soon, surely._

Twenty minutes.

_Oh my God, he's dead._

Tia stood up and started to pace the Black Manta nervously. She hated that she was alone there, with no person to talk to. Everybody was outside, including D'Jok, what made her worried so much she couldn't take it. He said he'd be back in five minutes and he was still not there! What happened to him? Why didn't he come back as he promised? Surely there was something what didn't go well, otherwise D'Jok would be already back on the ship, he always kept the promises. Where was he?! And where were her parents? The Pirates? _What happened?!_

She felt she should've go outside and check it out but she refrained. No, D'Jok told her to stay here... but he also told he would come back. _Oh my God, why should I do?_ she thought, brushing her hair with fingers. She was afraid about D'Jok, parents and the Pirates but also was afraid to leave the Black Manta.

She was in dilemma.

* * *

"In your face, motherfucker!" Artie growled and shot down the last robot. He turned around and looked at Corso who was leaning down over Sonny, checking his pulse. "Seems we're done with the robots, Corso."

"Good. D'Jok got the card what opens the cells, I sent him to let the ambassadors out. He should be back by now by the way," he murmured, frowning. Artie and Benneth came closer to him, intrigued and anxious at once. Corso put out one card from robot's arm and hid it in the pocket. "Take Sonny at the Black Manta, I'll go look for the kid."

"Okay, Corso," Benneth said and along with Artie he uplifted Sonny gently.

At the same time Corso went to the second floor and walk through the hallway, looking around. It was quiet everywhere, everything seemed to be normal. But where was D'Jok? All the robots ran down to the first floor to fight against the Pirates, D'Jok shouldn't have meet any of them over there...

Corso still walked, looking for any sign of D'Jok's presence but he found nothing, like the kid had never been there. Finally, next to the cell number 334, he found the card D'Jok had taken out from the robot.

"What happened here?" he asked a prisoner in the cell number 334. It was a tall man in his mid–forties. He crossed his arms on the chest and said nothing. "You better tell me!" Irritated Corso pointed his gun at him.

"Okay, chill," the man said. "There was some ginger kid, he walked here like he looked for someone and then the Technoid officer appeared and shot him in the back. Kid fell down and she took him away."

"_She?_" Corso raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah, I told so. Pretty rough woman."

"Shit," Corso swore and left the man, still looking for the cell number 394. D'Jok got in serious trouble but Corso knew he had to free the ambassadors at first. He hoped D'Jok was hard enough to withstand Technoid interrogation.

* * *

D'Jok had to blink few times before he saw where he was.

It took him about ten second to realise he was sitting on the chair in the small room. He was sitting by the small table and in the front of him was sitting a tall woman with short blonde hair and blue eyes. She looked very rough and tough, almost like a guy. She was giving him a pierce look. When she noticed he'd woken up, she stood up.

"Rita Mueller, _der Technoidoffizer_,*****" she introduced herself. Her voice was low, with a hard, rough accent. "_Wie heißt du?_******"

D'Jok raised his eyebrows, still not hundred percent woken up. Was it all real or was is just a dream? What was this place, who was this woman speaking in foreign language? What the hell was going on? The last thing he remembered was running through the hallway and then a pain, so much pain and darkness...

"_Wie heißt du?!_" the woman growled, looking at him in a madness.

"Where am I?" he asked and when Rita Mueller told him nothing but looking at him in an anger, he added, "_Wo bin ich?_*******" but she didn't answer once again. It looked he wasn't able to ask any questions, so he introduced himself and Rita write it down on the sheet of paper lying on the table.

"_Was hast du in das Gefängnis gemacht?_********" she asked, frowning.

"Uhm... _nicht verstehen_,*********" D'Jok shook his head, having a feeling he was getting into more and more serious trouble. Didn't Technoid really have enough money to employ any English officer? And, once again – what the hell was going on there?! "_Englishsprechen Person... bitte?_**********" he uttered, looking at Rita uncertainly. She snorted in contempt and left the interrogation room, leaving D'Jok alone with a robot standing by the door.

What made him amazed, Rita Mueller didn't seem to be aware of the Pirates fighting against robots on the first floor because she didn't send anyone to catch Corso and the others? It was strange for him, was it possible to robots and officers work separately, independently? _Technoid is so stupid_, he thought.

But it gave him an idea how to escape.

* * *

"Who are you?" The ambassadors looked at Corso in a disbelief and shock when he opened their cell.

"No time to explain, follow me!" Corso growled and ran through the hallway. The ambassadors did what he said and ran next to him.

It took them few minutes to get to the stairs. Corso stopped, the ambassadors too.

"Go downstairs, there's gonna be my man who'll lead you to the ship," the Pirate said.

"But why–" Tia's father started but Corso cut him off.

"I'll explain everything later, just _go_!"

They nodded and ran downstairs. Corso looked around and ran away. He had to find D'Jok.

* * *

Tia stated she couldn't wait anymore and she was about leave the Black Manta when the gang–board opened and Artie and Benneth ran into the ship, holding unconcious Sonny between them. Tia almost yelled, stood up and walked up to them. "What happened to him?" she asked, frightened.

"Not now, Tia," Artie murmured. Tia saw him so serious for the first time. He and Benneth put Sonny on the floor gently. "Where is Doc?!" Artie yelled.

"I'm coming!" Young, tall Pirate with blonde messy hair appeared next to Tia. He crouched by Sonny and checked his pulse. "Shit, not good," he murmured. "What happened there?"

"We were fighting the robots and one of them was about to shoot Artie but Sonny covered him," Benneth explained quickly. "He got a shoot right in the chest."

"I'll do my best to help him but it looks serious," Doc said frowning.

Tia, ignored by everyone and frightened, turned around and saw her parents running on the board. She felt surprised but very relieved at once. "Mom, dad!" she called them and ran up to them. "Are you okay?"

"Tia, what are you doing here?" Her mom gave her a hug. "You went with the Pirates to save us?"

"I couldn't let anything bad happen to you," she confessed. "But... where is Corso? And where is D'Jok?"

Her parents just shrugged and Tia frowned. She felt anxious.

* * *

"Uhm, excuse me?" D'Jok said, turning around to the robots. He was aware he had to take an action quickly, before Rita Mueller or anybody else came back. "Yeah, I'm talking to you, robot... May I... you know... I need to pee," he said baldly and gave them an apologizing smile.

"Pee?" the robot said in mechanical voice. "There is no such a command in my system."

D'Jok sighed, he was getting nervous more and more with every second. "Oh, you know... I need to... empty my bladder, goddammit. You get it?"

"Full bladder," the robot said. "Need to pee."

"Yes!" D'Jok said, excited. "May I go to the toilet?"

"My commands say I must go with you."

"Okay, no prob."

The robot opened the door and led D'Jok out of the room. It was so easy! Technoid seemed to be really stupid.

D'Jok didn't wait long. Few second after they had left the interrogation room, D'Jok jumped on the robot and knocked him down. He kicked him about ten times to make sure the machine is broken and then ran away. He didn't knew where he exactly was but when he saw some stairs he ran downstairs. He was still feeling a pain in a back where he got shot but he didn't care about it. He just wanted to leave this place.

"Kid!" he suddenly heard a well–known voice behind him. He turned around and saw Corso. "I've been looking for you. You escaped?"

"Yeah," D'Jok nodded. "Come on, we have no time!"

They ran together out of the prison with no complications. D'Jok's back was getting soreful more and more and although he tried to ignore it, after some time he wasn't able to do it anymore. He bended at the waist and ran on the board by last ounce of strenght.

"Everyone on the board?!" Corso shouted. "Okay, start the flight!" he commanded and after few moments the Black Manta flew up.

"D'Jok!" Tia noticed the boy and ran up to him. She almost jumped on him and put her arms around his neck, feeling so relieved. She still didn't believe everyone was safe and sound... well, almost.

"Where's Sonny?" D'Jok asked, ignoring the pain and Tia, what made her a little bit offended. He noticed Doc leaning over Sonny and came up to him. "How is he doing?"

"Not good, to be honest," he admitted. "You think Dame Simbai could take care of him? I don't have proper medicaments over here..."

"Yeah, no problem. Will he recover?" D'Jok suddenly felt a lump in his throat.

Doc put his hand on his arm. "Don't worry, Sonny is strong. He always pulls through. But how about you? You're kinda pale."

"Oh, it's nothing, I've just gotten shot in a back... a little bit." D'Jok shrugged disparagingly but Doc didn't look convinced.

"Take your shirt off, I'd like to see it," he commanded. D'Jok rolled his eyes but did what the Pirate said. "Oh dude!" Doc uttered.

Tia, who was observing this scene, frowned. She was so worried about D'Jok and when she learnt out he had gotten shot, she felt terrible. It all was her fault! She walked to them to see the thing what made Doc that amazed. She had very bad feelings.

When he saw D'Jok's back, she almost yelled. There was a big wound what looked like a burn, it was red and swollen. She felt tears in her eyes, she felt incredibly guilty. This kind of wound surely was highly painful! She didn't know what exactly happened after D'Jok had left the Black Manta but she knew he had gotten shot and that was enough for her to feel guilty. If she had stopped him, he would have be alright, not be in a pain.

"What?" D'Jok asked, turning around to Doc and Tia.

"It doesn't look okay, boy," the Pirate said. "Don't deny," he added quickly when D'Jok opened his mouth to say something. "I know you're in a pain."

"I'm so sorry, D'Jok," Tia whispered, fighting with burning tears in her eyes.

He looked at her. She was afraid D'Jok would get mad at her but he just gave her a little comforting smile. "Don't be, kiddie. It only looks so bad, I'm okay," he said and put on his shirt.

"Really?" she doubted.

"Really–really," he provided.

Tia, relieved a little bit, went away to her parents.

D'Jok moaned. "I'm so in fucking pain," he said to Doc who gave him a worried look.

"I can give you some painkillers, okay?" he proposed.

"Everything will be okay." D'Jok answered and Doc walked away.

D'Jok was trying to play brave but he was really tired and in pain. All he wanted was coming home and sleep for long hours... and, of course, Sonny feeling better. He was worried about him but at least Tia's parents were free what meant they would tell all galaxy that Sonny is innocent, he hadn't destroyed the Shadow Archipelago. He was also worried about the match – he hoped he would feel better before the game.

"You okay, D'Jok?" he heard and saw Corso standing next to him. The boy nodded. "What exactly happened? Why you left the ship?"

"Well, I wanted to make sure everything is okay, just a quick check–up. Everything was alright until I heard Sonny screaming. I just... couldn't stay there, you understand? I know it was stupid to get involved into fight without any weapon but then... I didn't think rationally. I only wanted to check what happened to Sonny."

"It was very brave of you," Corso said in a serious voice. "I'm sure Sonny will be proud of you. You behaved like a real Blackbones, you know."

D'Jok shrugged modestly, feeling very nice. Corso had never seemed to like him a lot but those words... It was a big pleasure to hear them, especially from Corso. "Thanks," he uttered, trying not to blush. Corso gave him a little smile and walked away.

* * *

**A/N: I put some German phrases in this Chapter, so if needed, there's a translation:**

*** the officer of Technoid**

**** What is your name?**

***** Where am I?**

****** What were you doing in the prison? (not sure if 100% correct, please let me know if I made a mistake)**

******* I don't understand.**

******** English-speaking person... please?**

**Well, I'm aware it may be a little bit odd that people in Zaelion galaxy speaks such languages like English and German (they probably speak Akillian or Wambish, dunno) but I needed Rita to speak some different that D'Jok language and I assumed using German would be a good solution because a) I know German and b) I imagined Rita, so rough and hard, speaking German. It's stereotypical a little and I'm aware, I hope any German people won't feel offended. :)**


	5. Chapter Five

**A/N: Just a friendly reminder that reviews make the author happy and inspired.**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

"We are back on Genesis," Corso announced few hours later, it was an evening already. "It'll be better if we don't stay here for long, so we just drop by, take Sonny to Dame Simbai and leave."

"Corso..." D'Jok asked him, hesitant. "Are you sure that I won't have any problems with Technoid? I mean... I won't be the most wanted man, will I?"

"Don't worry, D'Jok, you won't. Our people are working on it. I'm sure when Rita Mueller will see our money, she'll forget about you even being there... _sofort_*****." He laughed, so did D'Jok. "By the way, you feel better?"

D'Jok thought for a while. He wasn't in pain for few last hours because of Doc's painkillers but now the pain started to return. D'Jok didn't tell it Corso, though, he didn't want to be considered as a milksop. "I'm fine," he said finally. "I'm worried about dad, though..."

"Don't be." Corso put his hand on his back but when D'Jok hissed in a pain, he took it away. "Sonny is the strongest person I know and I can guarantee you he's gonna be alright."

"Don't I bother you?" they suddenly heard Tia's voice. She was looking at them, doubtful and uncertain. "Mr. Corso, I would like to thank you so much for everything you've done to my parents. I feel so bad about Mr. Blackbones and about you, D'Jok," she admitted, glancing at him but he didn't react. Tia guessed he was still mad on her, despite he told her everything was okay. "It shouldn't have happened and if I can help you somehow..."

"Don't forget we have a deal, Tia." D'Jok gave her a long, cold look. "My dad rescues your parents, your parents tell everyone my dad didn't destroy the Shadow Archipelago."

"Of course I remember, D'Jok." Tia looked regretful, like a kicked puppy what made D'Jok feel remorse. "I told it my parents and they said yes. They're going to make a public statement."

"Fine then." He gave her a little smile.

"Listen up, everybody," they heard a voice from the cockpit. "We're on place, so hold on, we're landing."

Five minutes later the Black Manta was already on the ground, hidden behind Snow Kids's hotel, what was easy to do, because it was already dark outside. D'Jok, trying to ignore the pain, and Corso gently uplifted Sonny and left the ship at first with following Doc. They took Sonny directly to Dame Simbai's office. She opened the door and look at them, surprised, but she said nothing, only commanded them to place Sonny at the bed. Doc quietly told her what happened and what was Sonny's health. The woman only nodded and started to heal his wounds. Meanwhile, Tia entered the room, looking extremely worried.

"I also would like you to check D'Jok's condition," Doc whispered to Simbai.

"I told you I'm fine–" the boy started but Dame Simbai raised her hand to silence him. "How is he?" he asked, resigned, pointing at Sonny.

"Fortunately I have proper medicaments over here and I'm able to heal him. The wound is serious but he'll recover soon, he just needs few days off," Dame Simbai said.

"See? I told you Sonny is tough." Doc gave him a little smile. "Hold on, bro, see ya." He patted his arm and left the room.

D'Jok sat down on the floor and observed Simbai bustling around Sonny for a moment. "Well, it seems my dad is in the best hands he could be, so I'll leave to–"

"No, you won't!" Tia interrupted her and Dame Simbai nodded in agreement. "You heard what Doc said. You're hurt also, you need to be controlled."

"But I'm _fine_!" D'Jok denied and stood up. At this same moment, he moaned in a pain.

"You see, you're hurt!" Tia said and suddenly grabbed D'Jok's hand. He looked at her, uncertain and the girl, who was feeling awkward, took away her hand. _What have I just done?!_, she thought, embarassed.

Fifteen minutes later Dame Simbai turned around to D'Jok. "Okay, I can take care of you right now. Tell me what happened."

"Well... I've gotten shot in my back," the boy said. He didn't want to tell Simbai all the story, especially with Tia around.

Dame Simbai frowned. "Tia, could you please leave us alone?" she asked the girl who only nodded and left the room unwillingly. "Take your shirt off, please."

D'Jok did what she said and turned around to make her able to see his wound. Dame Simbai looked at it for a while and then gently touched it. D'Jok groaned in a pain and she stepped aside. "I suppose Doc has already told you it looks serious," she said.

"Well, yeah..." D'Jok admitted reluctantly.

"And he was right, it is. You were lucky you didn't end up like your dad, to be honest," she said gloomily and D'Jok felt a little bit numb. "I'll give you a salve for your wound but it'll take few days to heal and will be painful." She handed him a small tube with salve.

"Oh," the boy uttered.

"Ointment the wound thrice a day and avoid physical effort. You'll be excused for training sessions and tomorrow's match."

"_What?_" D'Jok turned around rapidly and looked her, aghast. "No, Simbai, you don't understand, I _must_ play against Rykers–"

"Please, don't argue with me," she said. "I'm sure Aarch will understand it, he has no choice, actually."

"But–"

"It's my final word, D'Jok." She raised her hands to silence him. "You can put your shirt on. Take a shower, ointment the wound and get some relax, it's an order. Now, excuse me but I have to take care of your father."

"Of course," D'Jok murmured, resigned. He put on the shirt, grabbed the tube and left the room. As he expected, Tia was there, waiting for him.

"And?" she asked. "What did Dame Simbai tell you?"

"Nevermind, Tia." He passed her and walked away. She followed him and grabbed his arm, making him stop.

"Is anything wrong, D'Jok? Something with your dad?" She looked at him expectantly.

He shook his head. "No, he'll be okay. We should go and see Aarch right now, don't you think?" he changed the subject what was noticed by Tia and made her even more worried.

"Okay," she said anyway and together they walked toward the gym.

* * *

"Please don't tell me they're not back by now." Aarch closed his eyes like he was about to pray. Snow Kids, who came to the gym for an evening practice, looked at each other, uncertain. "We're playing a match against Rykers in _sixteen hours_ and two players are absent!" he yelled, angry. "And where's Dame Simbai?!" he looked at Clamp who only shrugged. "Does anybody even care about this team?!"

"You're looking for us, coach?" someone said suddenly.

Everyone turned around at the same moment and saw D'Jok leaning on door's lamb, with arms crossed on the chest. Tia was standing next to him, looking ashamed and repentant.

"D'JOK!" Mei shouted, ran up to him and kissed him passionately. After a long moment she stepped aside from flabbergasted boy. "I was so worried about you!"

"Well, I'm glad you decided to drop by!" Aarch crossed his arms on chest and frowned. "Can you graciously explain me where the heck you were?!"

"It's my fault, coach," Tia said before D'Jok, still a bit dazed off after Mei's kiss, was able to do anything. "I learnt out that my parents had gotten arrested, so I decided to rescue them but I needed help and D'Jok agreed to ask his father for it. He said yes but unfortunately D'Jok got involved in the action and had to fly with us to Technoid prison." She sighed, abashed, and Thran looked at the Snow Kids triumphally like he wanted to say 'I told you'.

"Are you crazy?!" Aarch growled. "How could you leave the team in so important moment, right before the match? It was very irresponsible of you both!"

"No, coach, it's only my fault!" Tia denied and D'Jok looked at her, raising eyebrows. Why was she protecting him? Did she feel guilty because of his wound? "D'Jok wanted to stay on Genesis to prepare to match, it was an accident! I forced him to help me. I'm so sorry, coach." She leaned down her head, regretful.

"I can't believe it!" Aarch was still angry. "Tia, I've never expect you to behave this way. Is everyone okay at least?"

"My parents are, but..." Tia looked at D'Jok, doubtful.

"My dad is not okay," he said gloomily. "Me neither, actually," he admitted after a moment. "We both had gotten shot."

"M'gosh!" Mei uttered, covering her mouth by hand. The others looked surprised as well. "Are you okay, sweetie?" Mei grabbed D'Jok's hand and Tia, who was watching it, suddenly felt jealous.

"But you'll play tomorrow, D'Jok, right?" Aarch asked, seeming to be a little bit tamed.

"No, Aarch." Dame Simbai entered the gym unexpectedly. She was serious and concerned. "He won't, his condition is too bad to let me play him tomorrow. It's a serious wound."

D'Jok looked down, feeling embarrassed and resigned. Mei gasped and squeezed his hand even more what made him feel nice, actually. They had been arguing recently but now Mei seemed to be really worried about him and he started to feel he couldn't be angry at her anymore. After all, he loved her, love like nobody else...

...or at least he thought so.

"Are you sure, Dame Simbai?" Aarch looked distraught. "You know it'll be hard to win this match, we need to play our best and–"

"Yes, Aarch, I am sure," Dame Simbai interrupted him.

"Oh dude," Micro Ice moaned. "What're we gonna do now?"

"I don't know," Aarch said quietly. "I need to think it over. You're free, go to your rooms and relax."

"Goodnight, coach," the team murmured and they left the gym. Snow Kids went to the canteen to eat something except Tia, who prefered spending time alone. She entered her and Mei's bedroom and went straight to the bathroom to take a long shower what she always did when feeling thoughtful. She felt blue, actually. Guilty, worried, anxious, tired... And she couldn't stop thinking about D'Jok.

She saw his wound but she didn't expect it would be _so _serious. Tia knew how much D'Jok cared about the match and although he didn't show it, she was aware how much was he suffering not being able to play. And it was her fault! If not her, not her stupid idea of rescuing parents, everything would be okay and D'Jok would play along with the team. And now? Because of Tia, he wasn't allowed to do so. She felt bad with it and with the fact she couldn't do anything with it, only accept. But _how _to accept something like that? She knew D'Jok was angry at her and – what she noticed a little bit surprised – it hurt her more than she had expected. And when Mei kissed him... Tia didn't want to even think about it but she knew it was true – for a second she was _jealous_.

But it couldn't be! D'Jok loved Mei and would never break up with her... on the other hand, they had been arguing recently a lot... so maybe... _But what about Rocket?!_ Yes, Rocket was involved in it too, Tia loved and missed him, but... _but what?_... but Rocket wasn't there when she needed him. He left without any word, no explanation, no sorry, no goodbye. It had been a month and he still didn't give any sign of life. Tia didn't understand him, his behaviour, his thoughts, although she deceived herself she did. It turned out she didn't know Rocket as well as she thought.

And D'Jok... yes, they had become very close last time. He helped her a lot and now there was another thing he helped her at – rescuing her parents. They did it, they really did and Tia realised she cared more about D'Jok than she expected... but it was true – she wanted him to be happy...

...and to break up with Mei.

_Shut up!_, a voice appeared in her mind. _You can't even think like this!_

True. It was a very bad, bad thought.

She spent almost an hour taking shower and when she finally ended, her skin was pink and soft. She brushed wet hair and put on some fresh clothes and left the bathroom.

She saw D'Jok and Mei in the middle of the bedroom, kissing so passionately they even didn't notice her. Mei was only in her bra, D'Jok was shirtless and they were unzipping each other's trousers. They were so engrossed in themselves they didn't hear Tia taking a shower and even leaving the bathroom. She was shocked and hurt but most of all embarassed.

Tia coughed slightly and D'Jok and Mei finally opened their eyes and looked at her. Seeing Tia, they moved apart immediately. Mei crossed her arms on chest and D'Jok zipped his trousers quickly.

"Tia? What are you doing here?" Finally Mei was the first to say something. "We thought you had gone outside."

"No, I had not," Tia murmured, feeling she was getting red on her face. "Uhm, I guess I should leave now," she mumbled and came out the door, still not looking at D'Jok because she knew that if she looked at him, she would probably cry.

As she closed the door, he heard the sound of locking it. She was too shocked and hurt to go away, so she stayed there, leaning on the door and hearing everything from the bedroom.

"Whoa," she heard D'Jok's voice, "that was pretty awkward."

"I swear I didn't hear her," Mei said.

"Oh, I suppose so, you were kinda busy," D'Jok laughed and Mei giggled in a response. "You think she felt offended or something?" he added in a more serious voice.

"Why? We really thought we were alone..."

"Nevermind. Come here, cupcake," D'Jok said in soft, deep voice and then they both said anything, after few moments Tia heard only Mei sighing and moaning and she forced herself to walk away.

The fact two people had sex on the other side of a wall didn't bother her, actually – she tried few times with Rocket, not really successfully – but the fact it was _D'Jok_ having sex with Mei... well, it bothered her.

She went to the janitor's room, locked the door and sat down on the turned upside down bucket, covering her face with hands. Why did it bother her? D'Jok and Mei were a couple for over three years, it was a normal thing that they were doing it... but that wasn't the actual problem, Tia concluded. It was about the fact they made out after having some serious arguments. Where they had been arguing, D'Jok had been spending much time with Tia, comforting her or just hanging out together. She was already used to him being somewhere around, always close if she needed him. And now? He made out with Mei and it was obvious he would spend all time with Mei, not with her, Tia. And that was the thing she felt bad with.

Anyway, there was something more... Tia felt left but also... _angry._ Angry at Mei that she was able to kiss D'Jok and being called 'a cupcake'. Tia also wanted to be _a cupcake_, no matter how stupid it sounded. Mei was provoking the quarrels with D'Jok, she didn't deserve to be excused! _I'm jealous_, Tia realised and grabbed her hair in anger. No, it couldn't be!

She had no reason to feel jealous, not about D'Jok. There was nothing more than a friendship between them and it would never be. Tia couldn't claim any rights to D'Jok, she had no reasons for. Because he comforted her when Rocket left? Because he was there when she needed it? Because he helped her to rescue her parents and got shot? Because she felt wired into him?

But what about Rocket? Yes, there was still Rocket, a blurred vision of him being somewhere far away, no one knew where and no one knew what was he doing. Rocket wasn't there, with the Snow Kids, he decided to quit... but did it mean quitting their relationship too? Did he even love her anymore? Tia was still in love him, at least she thought so... It had been a month since he left and still hadn't given any sign of life. Did he care anymore about her? Tia wasn't so sure anymore. And she wasn't sure whether she cared about Rocket anymore.

* * *

*** _immediately_ in German**


	6. Chapter Six

**A/N: Writing this Chapter took me a long while and probably this Chap is not really exciting, I am 100% aware of that. To justify myself, I can say that I've begin my university and I've been extremely busy nowadays and in conclusion - I have little, little time for writing. I don't even know when the next Chapter will appear but I'll try my best. You can wish me a good luck.**

**PS *gently reminder about leaving reviews***

* * *

**Chapter Six**

"What do you think guys, what Aarch will do?" asked Micro Ice next morning while the Snow Kids – except D'Jok, Mei and Tia – were eating a breakfast in the canteen.

"Dunno, probably we'll play with a clone like we did when... you know, when you ran away," Thran answered him and glanced at the boy, uncertain how would he react but Micro Ice only nodded.

"Yeah, it can be. Gosh, it's gonna to be so hard to win this match with a stupid clone and without Rocket and D'Jok," he said.

"Can you write it down for me? I'll hang it on a wall above my bed." D'Jok appeared in the canteen, smiling slyly. Mei was standing next to him, cuddling his arm.

"Oh, I see you two made out?" Mark asked as they sat down by the table.

"You didn't know?" Micro Ice clearly wanted to revenge for D'Jok's cynical answer. "I thought everyone in the hotel could hear them."

"You jealous?" D'Jok still had a sly smile on his face.

"You wish so!" Micro Ice pointed at him with a fork, irritated.

"Where's Tia?" Mei asked Yuki quietly while Micro Ice and D'Jok was still arguing. Everybody in the Snow Kids was so used to their quarrels that they just ignored it.

The redhead girl shrugged. "I don't know. I didn't saw her today."

"She wasn't in our bedroom when I woke up." Mei frowned, thoughtful. She still remembered what happened the day before and felt embarassed immediately when she thought about it but didn't show it to Yuki.

"Maybe she feel stressed about today's match," Yuki said and came back to eating.

"Yeah, maybe..." Mei murmured but she wasn't convinced at all. She stood up without eating anything and walked toward the exit of the canteen.

"Woah, Mei, don't eat so much!" Micro Ice, who already finished the quarrel with D'Jok and forgot about it, said ironically. Mei only passed him without a word but she felt D'Jok's careful look at her neck. She appreciated he was worry about her but ignored him. She knew she had to find Tia on her own.

She wasn't even sure why she wanted to find Tia and talk to her. Maybe she still felt guilty about what happened yesterday? Yes, that was kinda awkward and it was probably a good idea to explain it. But it was the only reason? _No_, Mei thought as she was walking through the hallway, looking around for her roommate. There was something more.

Mei was aware Tia was still heartbroken after Rocket's runaway and wanted to make her feel better like nothing more in the galaxy – after all, Tia was her best friend and Mei couldn't stand looking at her, crying in the pillow. Recently Tia had seemed to doing well, she even smiled sometimes and Mei really thought she was going to be okay. And this morning it crushed because Tia didn't show up on the breakfast. Mei knew her friend and also knew that breakfast was one of the most important things in her life and she would never skip it.

Moreover, Mei had a feeling – and her having a feeling never let her down.

She looked around for Tia for about fifteen minutes but she wasn't anywhere. Then an idea came to her mind – Tia might be hidden in a place she often used to hide an think over her problems.

The janitor's room.

There was something about this room – no one knew what – that made every Snow Kid go there sometimes, spend few minutes (or even hours) alone with no people around, only with own thoughts. Everyone needed it, even the Snow Kids who often was treated like superheroes because of successful careers. But thus maybe they needed it most.

Mei was right – Tia was sitting down in the janitor's room between buckets and broomsticks with face hidden in hands. She sobbed and her body was trembling. She didn't even notice Mei coming in.

"Uhm, Tia?" The brunette said softly. Her friend showed her face and looked at Mei. Tia's eyes were red and swollen and her hair was messy. She looked surprised by Mei's arrival. "What's going on, Tia?" Mei asked, still not sure what she should have done. She didn't ask 'are you okay?' like probably everyone else would, because she found it as the most stupid question ever. How Tia could be okay when she looked so bad?

Tia sobbed once again and wiped her eyes by a hand. "Hi Mei," she just said, trying to give her friend a smile but it turned out to be only a wince. "I'm cool. Just... I have a little bad moment."

Mei crouched next to Tia and observed her carefully for a long while, making Tia feeling uncomfortable. She had a feeling Mei was reading her mind and exactly knew what Tia was thinking about.

"You missed breakfast," Mei said finally, when Tia was about stand up and leave. "You _never_ miss breakfast Tia, no matter what! Even a day after Rocket had left, you showed up on breakfast! I'm your best friend and I always see whether you feel alright or not, and now I see you don't. Is it about what happened yesterday evening?" she asked after a while when Tia didn't say anything.

The blonde frowned and shook her head. "No Mei, absolutely not. Don't blame yourself. Just pretend it has never happened, okay?"

"Okay." Mei smiled slightly, particularly relieved. "So if you're not crying here because of yesterday, what is going on then?" she asked, looking at Tia cautiously all the time.

Her friend sighed and then answered, "The matter is... I'm just feeling bad about D'Jok. Because of me he won't play today and I know how much he cares about this match."

Surprisingly, the worry on Mei's face disappeared, replaced by frowned eyebrows and pursed lips. To be honest, Mei didn't want to talk about it with Tia because she thought her best friend spended too much time with her boyfriend and it was making her jealous. But, of course, she would never tell it anybody, she was too proud to do it. So instead of saying something she would have might regret, Mei only said, "I talked to him yesterday. He's okay with it already. Don't worry," and left the room. But her voice wasn't friendly and caring anymore.

And it was a lie. Well, not really, because Mei in fact talked to D'Jok about his injury yesterday but he wasn't okay with the fact he wouldn't play, not at all. To be more precise, he was angry at everyone – at Dame Simbai, at Aarch, at the Pirates, even at his own father, probably first time ever.

But not at Tia.

Mei noticed it and this only made her feel even worse and even more jealous. In theory, she had no reasons for – yesterday D'Jok was so affectionate like he wasn't for so long and they spend a great, full of love time, and Mei felt _really_ good. Everything what happened before – their arguments, quarrels and all bad things – wasn't important anymore, it had been gone. So yes, Mei had no reason to feel being in danger but paradoxically she felt so.

But _why_?

Tia couldn't conquer with Mei, she had no chances. Everything was telling them apart – Mei was charming, self–conscious and just pretty and Tia was shy, tomboyish and introvert. There was no doubt D'Jok would choose Mei, always and no matter what. That was what she thought.

And she was right, wasn't she?

_Of course I am, _she responded to herself or maybe to her mind. _I am better than Tia, I will always be. This is a fact, the truth has been spoken._

And only a quiet sound somewhere deep in her mind telling her that Tia was Mei's best friend made her feel wrong, but she immediately ignored it.

* * *

Tia was definitely feeling better after talking to Mei – good enough to come out of the janitor's room and eat a breakfast. She wiped tears quickly and put some cold water on her face to hide the fact she was crying, but when she entered the canteen, no one – and by _no one_ she meant Micro Ice, Mark and D'Jok – even noticed it, they only gazed at her and came back to eating. Tia was very glad about it.

"Hi, Tia!" Micro Ice was the first who realised she was inside the canteen. "Where have you been, little human?"

"Little human?" Tia gave him a mocking smile, being thankful to God for sending her Micro Ice in every bad moment of her life. "I liked the 'Shortie' nickname more, actually," she admitted.

"Okay, _Shortie_," Micro Ice was still smiling slyly. "So where have you been? We thought someone has trampled you on your way."

"Ha–ha–ha, very funny." Tia showed him her tongue and then sat down by the table next to D'Jok, who seemed to be thoughtful and reserved. "How are you today?" she asked him. After all, she was still worried about him and felt guilty.

"Fine, thanks," he answered, not even looking at her – he probably wasn't even aware that Tia was the one talking to him. Tia frowned, uncertain what she should have done. What happened to D'Jok, why was he so moody? Was it because of Mei or maybe... because of her, Tia? She looked down, anxious. Was it possible he was angry at her? She wouldn't be surpised a lot, to be honest. She knew she screwed up.

"Don't worry about Ginger, Tia." Micro Ice noticed her worried face and grinned nastily to D'Jok who looked at him. "He's moody like a sixteen–year–old girl on her period. The only thing we can do now is waiting patiently."

"Shut up," D'Jok murmured but Tia noticed he lightened up so she smiled too. "You better prepare for a game otherwise you're gonna lose, fudge packer."

"Fudge packer?" Tia looked at the boys, disoriented. "Why Micro Ice would pack any fudges?"

Micro Ice, D'Jok and Mark said nothing, only laughed out loud and Tia couldn't even be angry at them.


End file.
